This invention relates generally to geopolymeric particles and fibers, methods of making and uses, such particles and fibers for general use and for incorporation into composite materials, and in particular, to a chemically durable and stable geopolymeric particles and fibers that may be made in various configurations, including spheres, fibers and flakes and aggregates thereof.
Composite materials such as fiber cement typically incorporate many components and additives to enhance and/or modify the properties or the manufacturing process of the material. For example, hollow microspheres may be used as density modifiers and processing aids for many composites, including fiber cement boards and light weight cement slurry. Solid microspheres are also used in many applications such as fillers and rheology modifiers. Additionally, fibers (e.g., cellulose fibers and glass fibers) are used in many composites as reinforcement.
Conventional microspheres and reinforcement fibers are typically made from glass, polymers, metals, and/or graphite. Unfortunately, there are several drawbacks associated with the making of microspheres and fibers out of these materials. For example, the formation of glass microspheres typically involve the use of high temperature conditions, which increases cost and is highly inefficient. In addition, many materials used to make conventional fibers and microspheres cannot typically withstand high service temperatures without significant degradation.
In light of such obstacles, there remains a need for improved microspheres and the like and methods of making them. It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to overcome or ameliorate one or more of the disadvantages of the prior art, as well as to provide one or more useful alternatives.